Sweet Visions of Dreams
by Azusa
Summary: Nayeli-Miyoko is the most spoiled brat to ever be born on Gaia. No one likes her one bit, and she doesn't like them. But knowing what their daughter will become, Ziadne and Garnet make special plans for her....and she'll almost get herself killed...
1. Prologue

Sweet Visions of Dreams  
  
By: Sweet Ruby  
  
Disclamor: I don't own FF9, however, I DO own Nayeli, Yael, and a few others.  
  
A/N: HEY! Everyone! I have writer's block on my other fic....'Made Tenshi Iu Syonara'. So I started this! I hope you like! Oh yes.....changes....I won't go on unless I get at least TWO reviews for this prologue. And two more for every chapter.  
  
"Huh....?" a soft murmer came from an unusually large bed layered in thick, red, velvet, blankets, and soft satin sheets. Two eyes opened lazily and stared at the window, one chocolate brown, the other, azure. The morning sun's bright, golden rays shone into the room through the window and the white lace curtains, lighting it up with a yellow hue. A Flock of white doves flew by, calling to each other, deciding on where to land. The small figure of a little girl, no older than maybe five or six, stepped out of bed, and slowly made her way to the window. She gently pushed aside one of the curtains while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
A gentle knock, almost too silent to be heard, sounded at the door. Followed by a woman's soft voice, "Nayeli....are you up and about, yet?"  
  
Nayeli mumbled a quiet 'yes'.  
  
"Nayeli?"  
  
"Yes....I'm awake.." the little girl said loud enough for the woman to hear.  
  
The door opened slowly, and a young woman with wavey, copper hair and green eyes walked in, closing the door behind her, quietly. "Nayeli? Do you know what today is?"  
  
"January 14th.....1812.....why?" Nayeli turned around to look at the 19 year old woman.  
  
The woman smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Why Nayeli! It's your and your mother's birthday!"  
  
Nayeli finally shot awake at the mention of her 8th birthday. "I almost forgot!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
"Shh! Nayeli!" the woman scolded gently. "You're parents are still asleep!"  
  
"Oh...sorry...." She looked down at her feet, causing her chin- length, silvery hair to fall in her face.  
  
The Woman took this moment to study the young girl. She was very short for her age, and was a bit stout. Her eyes were different colors. The left eye was a deep, chocolate brown, while her right eye was a bright, lively azure. Her hair was a silvery color, nearly the color of a 50Gil piece. On her forehead, she bore a golden horn, and on her backside, she had inhearited a small, slender tail, the same color as her hair. "That's alright Nayeli..."  
  
Nayeli looked up at the woman and gave her an evil grin. "Tanha, may I please go wake them?" she asked in a voice, sweet as honey.  
  
Tanha smiled and shook her head. "You may."  
  
"Yay!" The girl dashed out of the room, her bare feet patting against the bare, marble stoned floor, and her white silk night gown flowwing like smooth water behind her. Servents and gaurds smiled at her running figure as she passed them. They all knew what the little girl was up to. Nayeli stopped running and slowed down to a stop in front of her parent's room. She hid a small giggle behind her hand and she reached up for one of the door's knobs. Slowly, she turned the knob and snuck into the room. The heavy velvet curtains were drawn closed, shielding the room from any light which dared to try and disturb the occupent's dreamful state. Ever so silently, the small girl tip-toed to the large bed in which two sleeping forms were sleeping peacfully in each other's arms. Nayeli smirked as she jumped onto the bed with a great 'WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!' and landed right on top of both figures. The woman screamed in suprise and the man shot awake and laughed.  
  
The woman started to laugh as well. She spoke as she brushed a small locke of her dark, black hair, behind her ear. "Nayeli-Miyoko Til Alexandros-Tribal! What are you doing?"  
  
Nayeli giggled. "Waking you up, sleepy heads!!!!!!!!!!" She swayed her tail back and forth, in pure happiness.  
  
"Oh really?" Garnet asked, a bit of laughter still in her voice.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sleepy head's eh?" Zidane asked slyly.  
  
Nayeli smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well...let's see a 'sleepy head' do this!" Nayeli squealed as he qouckly moved his hands to her sides and tickled her.  
  
Sometime during Garnet's screaming, Beatrix, Steiner, and their 10 year old son, Yael, had found their way to the King and Queen's bedroom door. Steiner laughed, and Beatrix shook her head as she said softly, "Yet another day in Alexandria's Castle..." Yael just stood there quietly. 


	2. A lesson learned...

Sweet Visions of Dreams  
  
By: Sweet Ruby  
  
- - - - - -8 Years Later- - - - - -  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The long, high pitched scream rang through out the castle, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looked at the throne room's door.  
  
Inside the throne room, the twin moon's light shone into the room, giving it more of a warm glow than just candles and tourches could possibly muster. Nayeli and Yael stood infront of the throne diase. Nayeli had her hands at the side of her face, smiling like there was no tomorrow, and Yael stood behind her, to her right, looking extremly bored, as he leaned on his left foot and folded his arms.  
  
Yael rolled his eyes and sighed. "Calm down, will you?"  
  
"Calm down?! I AM calm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nayeli screeched again, calpping her hands in excitment.  
  
Garnet and Zidane both chuckled. "I see you like the idea?" Garnet asked.  
  
"YES! VERY MUCH SO!!!!!!! Oh when will we be leaving?!"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Zidane replied, grinning.  
  
"Oh! Then I must pack right away!!!!!!" Nayeli raced out of the room, nearly tripping over her silky, forest green, gown. Her curly silver hair bounced with as much excitment as she, herself, had. "Yael! Come on! You aren't going to leave me alone, now are you?!"  
  
Yael mumbled something and followed the estatic princess at a slower, more un-excited pace.  
  
"I think we spoil her a bit too much...." Zidane said, as he lazily scratched his head and sat down on the velvet, cousioned, arm of the throne, in which Garnet sat.  
  
Garnet placed a soft, gentle hand on his thigh and looked up, lovingly, at him. She smiled as she spoke, "Yes, but most of the spoiling comes from you, your sister, your brother, and Tantalus. Not to mention the constant gifts from the Genomes...."  
  
Zidane grinned sheepishly. "Okay...so my race and Tantalus are a little bit of...suckers when it comes to kids."  
  
"A little?" She laughed. "I think you ment 'overly gift bearing, and HUGE suckers when it comes to kids!"  
  
"Heheheh...I guess your right......is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Only if we think it is."  
  
"Good...now I was thinking for Nayeli's birthday this year, I'd get her a..."  
  
"Zidane Tribal!!!" Garnet scolded, playfully as she slapped his arm.  
  
He laughed, and gave a fake wince. "Aww..c'mon! You know I was just kidding....and that hurt..."  
  
"Humph!" She folded her arms acrossed her chest and looked away from him, acting as if she were angry.  
  
"Aw....Dagger..." He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "I was kidding...honest..." Just to add a bit more, umph to his preformance, he pretended to cry.  
  
"Damn it Zidane...." she murmered as she placed her hand on the side of his face and melted into his embrace. "Now I know where Nayeli gets it from."  
  
"Heheh.....don't you just love it?"  
  
"Mmm..........no."  
  
Zidane chuckled and kissed her neck gently. "Eh? Hey Garnet...you're getting gray hair..."  
  
Garnet got extremly stiff. "S..se...see what you and Nayeli do to me?"  
  
He chuckled even more and let her go as he stood up and walked over so he stood in front of her. She gave him a confused look as he bowed down, low. "My beautiful Queen Garnet Til Alexandros..." He held his hand up and out to her. "Will you allow a lowly theif such as I, to escort you to your chambers? It's getting late, and an angel such as you needs some rest of her own, after a long and tiring day."  
  
Garnet smiled warmly as she placed her hand in his. "Allow you? It would be a great honor to have a great thief such as yourself, who lead a handful of heros to save Gaia, escort me to my room."  
  
Zidane smirked on the inside as he he asked, "May I keep you company tonight as well?"  
  
"Only if you I find you worthy." She answered, smirking herself.  
  
Zidane gave her an innocent look with his large, azure eyes. He stuck out his lower lip and spoke like a child, "Pweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
Garnet laughed. "Yes!"  
  
He grinned slyly as she stood, and he walked her out of the throne room and towards their room.  
  
**********  
  
"Burmicia! Oh! I can't wait! Can you Yael?!" Nayeli asked him as she looked admired her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Yael grunted as he rolled his eyes for the hudredth time that morning. Folding his arms, he leaned against the Princess' door frame.  
  
She frowned as she looked at him. "Yael! Answer me when I speak to you!" she ordered as she stamped her foot on the hard, marble floor.  
  
".......wow......I can't wait....oh my Gods....this is going to be so exciting..." he said in a monotone, and extremly bored voice.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Shame on you Yael Steiner!!!!! You shouldn't talk to a Princess like that!"  
  
He ignored her. "Whatever.......I'm going down to the Airship docks." He stood up straight and left the room, walking angrily down the hall. 'Some 'Princess' she is! She's a stuck up little brat!!! One of these days..'  
  
"Yael!" a voice boomed behind him.  
  
Yael stopped and turned around. He smiled as he saw his mother walking towards him. "Hello Mother."  
  
Beatrix smiled as she stopped a few feet in front of her grown son. "Yael, I called your name several times.....is there something wrong?"  
  
"No.......well........yeah......."  
  
Beatrix folded her arms. "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Well...you see..." Her rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "There's this girl..."  
  
"Girl trouble?! With MY boy?!" Steiner asked as he came up behind Yael and slapped him on the back, a bit hard, causing Yael to stumble forward into his mother.  
  
Beatrix chuckled and walked around the two. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
'Just great.......' Yael thought.  
  
"Now son, tell me about this girl." Steiner commanded.  
  
"Okay......well..this girl........she's pretty and all......."  
  
"Go on....."  
  
"But she's the biggest spoiled little brat in all Gaia!"  
  
Steiner gave his son an odd look. "What's this girl's name?"  
  
"Uh.......coughcoughcoughcoughNayelicoughcoughcoughMiyoko"  
  
"THE PRINCESS!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?"  
  
Yael jumped in suprise at his father's loud voice, and claped a hand over Steiner's mouth. "SHHHH! Keep it down dad!"  
  
Steiner removed his son's hand. "You like the princess?!"  
  
"NO! I hate her!!! She's a spoiled brat!"  
  
"Good point....."  
  
Yael sighed. "I hate to complain about her...but I can't help it...the girl's going to ruin Alexandria when she gets on the throne....."  
  
Steiner nodded. "I know...but, Yael, say nothing to the King and Queen. Understood?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes sir..."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice, they knew all to well, shouted from down the hall.  
  
"Oh no..please no...Gods PLEASE no.."  
  
"Uh..uh..I have to go Son, I'll see you at the docks!" Steiner stuttered and went to run the oppisite direction that Nayeli was coming from.  
  
"Gah!" Yael grabbed his father's arm and clung to it. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He whispered pathedicaly.  
  
"Uh..uh...but I must help your mother!!!!!!" Steiner whispered back, prying Yael off his arm, then running towards the docks, his armor clanking loudly behind him.  
  
"OW!" Yael cried as he landed on his backside. He froze when he felt Nayeli's angry form staring down at him. "uh-oh..." he sqeaked.  
  
"Yael! Get up and escort me to the Airship docks like you were supposed to do!"  
  
Yael made a face and stood up. "Escort yourself."  
  
Nayeli's face turned from shock, into pure anger. "How DARE you!" She slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his right cheek. He didn't wince, just stared at her as she stomped past him and down the hallway that lead to the airship docks.  
  
Yael sighed. "Oh boy..I'm going to get it this time...me and my stupid mouth..." He turned and walked in the direction Nayeli had gone, at an extremly slow pace. He rubbed his cheek. "Damn that woman slaps hard..."  
  
*************************  
  
"Mother! Father!!" Nayeli hollard from the entrence way.  
  
Instantly, everyone in the docking area turned and looked at the angry faced Princess. Garnet and Zidane instantly had looks of concern on thier faces as they rushed over to thier one and only daughter. "What's wrong?" Garnet ask. Worry, dripping from her voice.  
  
"Yael insulted me!!!!!!!!! Her refused to carry out an order!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Garnet looked confused, while Zidane's peaceful face twisted into anger as Yael walked, ever so slowly, onto the docking area. All of the people's eyes, glared at him. You could almost make out a question mark hovering above his head. "Yael Steiner..." he nearly sneered.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Yael replied, his voice almost gave away his fear. Never before had he seen the King so mad....never once...he had never even heard him talk like that...ever....  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke as if his voice were drops of snake's venom. "You're here by dismissed of your duties of my daughter's personal protector. I suggest you move out of the castle and back into that barracks. I Don't want to SEE your face, I don't want to HEAR your voice, and I don't want to hear your name ever mentioned. You are to be out of the castle by tonight." Her turned on his heel, and wrapped a caring arm around Nayeli's shoulders, and walked her to the Airship.  
  
Garnet watched, and when Zidane was out of ear range, she turned to Yael. "I'm sorry..." was all she said before following her husband and daughter.  
  
Beatrix just shook her head angrilly and followed the Queen onto the ship. Steiner slowly walked over to his son, and patted his shoulder, roughly. "I'm sorry, son." he said almost silently, as he too, then turn to the airship and boarded.  
  
Yael just stood there, with angry faces looking at him. People started to whisper..and he turned to leave.  
  
************************  
  
Yael slammed his..no..his former door shut as he entered the room. He tore off his sword and shieth, and nearly pulled off his belt along with it, then threw it acrossed the room, where it hit a small table, and broke it into a few pieces. Then, he stomped over to the bed and sat on it, brooding. It wasn't fair...why was he suddenly punished? Okay...so maybe he told the Princess of all of Alexandria off...so what? Alright...maybe he deserved punishment...but why so harsh of one? "Who cares anyway..." he muttered. "At least I don't have to watch her....and look after her.....and listen to her stupid little rants and complaints.......heh, I should be glad! And you know what?! I am!" He let out a laugh as he stood and strode over to the closet and started to gather his clothes. "Maybe.....it's not such a good thing..." he silently told himself. "Not at all..." 


	3. Problems?

Sweet Visions of Dreams  
By: Sweet Ruby  
  
AN: Well....here ya'll go! Sorry for the wait. I've just been SO busy!!! ARG! lol! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
"Your Majesties!!!!! Welcome....to Burmecia!" the guide said dramatically.  
"Oh yuck!" Nayeli whinned as she peeked her head out of the Airship's door. "It's raining..do you actually expect me to come out of the airship? I could get wet! And get sick!!"  
Many of the Burmecian's who had gathered to see the royal family of Alexandria, faught back the urge to roll thier eyes at the Princess. Garnet smiled a bit. "Now now Nayeli, it won't hurt you. It's not raining too much. Come now, hurry up. We don't want to keep the King waiting.  
The Princess made a disgusted face at the rain and mud. Reluctantly, she stepped out of the airship, and onto the boarding/unboarding ramp. Instantly, she felt the cold, wet, rain start to trikle it's tiny droplets of water, down her back and all over her face. Her tail took shelter underneith her skirts, as she placed her hand above her head to keep the rain away....or at least try too. Instantly, a member of the airship's crew rushed up to her, and held a small umbrella over her head. She placed ehr hand back at her side, but not before she flipped a locke of silvery hair over her shoulder. Slowly, she made her way to the solid earth and stood near her parents. Her feet already were wet, along with the bottom of her skirts. Even her shoulders and hair were wet, since the man hadn't hurried to put the umbrella over her head fast enough. She would deal with him later......and she'd also make sure he'd get serious punishment for letting her get wet. "Mother, " she sighed haughtily. "Where's father?"  
"He went on ahead." she replied.  
"What for?" she asked, folding her arms acrossed her chest and looking around at the rats and their homes.   
"To let the King know we're here, of course."  
"Humph..he should have sent a servent or something."  
Garnet couldn't help but frown at her daughter. She already had plans to speak with her husband about Yael, and now, she'd speak to him about thier spoiled daughter as well.  
Merry laughter sounded, as Zidane, the King of Burmecia, and the female dragon knight, which Nayeli had seen at the castle many times before, came strolling around the corner, as if they hadn't anycare that it was raining. "Yeah, those were some great times, Freya." Zidane said, through his laughter.  
The knight only nodded, as they approached Garnet, and her very, not so happy looking daughter. "Highness," Freya gave a slight bow. "'Tis good to see you again."  
"It's good to see you too Freya." Garnet smiled.  
The King laughed. "Queen Garnet, as I have been telling your gleeful husband, it's about time you come and visit Burmecia! How long has it been since you lst set foot here?"  
Garnet gave a small laugh, "Too long, I suppose! We haven't been here since before Nayeli was born!"  
The adults laughed. Nayeli just stoof there, her face set in stone. "Aw, your highness! Princess Nayeli, you've grown!" chuckled the King of the Realm of Eternal Rain. "I take it, from the look on your face, you don't enjoy our year round rain!"  
"Of course not, I find it very........upsetting." she chose her words carefully.....carefully to her anyway.  
The king frowned. "To you my dear, it may be a curse, but to us Burmecians, it's a blessing!"  
Nayeli just looked away. Zidane sighed a bit, then laughed. His honey colored lockes of hair were soaking wet, along with his clothes. Rain dropplets trickled doen his face, arms, and tail. "Aw...Neyali! Why don't you come out from underneith that umbrella, and walk around in the rain for a bit, hm? HAHA! The warm rain feels great, especailly at this time of the year!"  
"......I think I'll pass....." she said lazily.  
He just sighed and shook his head, then turned to his wife. "What about you, my beautiful, shooting star? The most gorgous beauty of all Gaia? Won't you join me in the rain?"  
Garnet hid a slight blush. "No thank you, dear. I enjoy staying dry." she replied, trying to hid the amusment in her voice.  
Zidane smirked evilly, as he grabebd hold of the Queen's wrist and pulled her out from underneith the umbrella which had been keeping her dry. She gave a small shriek as the cold rain hit her. In a mere second, though, the rain turned warm...almost perfect temperature. Zidane laughed as Garnet wacked him on the arm, before she too, began laughing. "Ah....a wet angel...hm..I wonder what I could do with her...."  
Garnet's face blushed scarlet. "Zidane Tribal!!!!! You drop that thought right now!!!"  
"Uh.........no!" he laughed.  
"Oh! Zidane!" She went to grab onto his arm, but he stepped out of her reach.  
He laughed even more and quickly snatched her outstretched hand and spun her around. "What's so evil about this?"  
She laughed, "Nothing at all! Except we're the King and Queen of Alexandria, and we're making fools of ourselves in front of all Burmecia!"  
"See? Nothing to owrry about!" He then began leading her into a three step waltz, which only made her laugh even more. Though, she kept up perfectly.  
Nayeli rolled her eyes. "Really....you're making fools of yourselves, Mother, Father..."  
"Hey, you should try it sometime, sweetie, it feels great!" Zidane replied, spinning her mother around again, then getting right back into step.  
  
**********************^******************  
  
Yael sighed as he sat down on the small bed. The same bed he had slept on when he was only 4 years old. Back then, he was being taught how to become the future Queen's Protector. Maybe a General one day..even just becoming the Captain of the Knights of Pluto would have been good enough. But no.....he had to ruin it...he ruined everything.....just by saying those two little words to the Princess. He'd never become anything more than a Castle Gaurd.....maybe a Knight of Pluto if he was lucky. He flopped down, so he layed on the bed and faced the stone ceiling of the barraks. The recruits would be talking about him. Everyone would. Word traveled fast in Alexandria. Hundreds of men would become recruits.......and hundreds of recruits would try their hardest to get choosen to be the Princess' Protector. A drop of water hit him in the face. "Oh no.." he mumbled as he grabbed his pillow and plopped it over his face. How could his day be any worse? First he was slapped, then fired, laughed at, kicked out of the castle, and stuck in a single man room, in which six men, including himself, were crammed into, and it had a leaky roof....right above his head too. "What a glourious day......" he said sarcastically. Nope....couldn't get any worse. At least Boaz, Tacit, and Ahanu, weren't there to bug him. At least he hoped not....  
"HEY YAEL!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice boomed.  
Yael didn't even have time to jump in suprise, before three sets of hands grabbed his body and lifted him up. The pillow droped to the floor, and the people holding him up, made him follow the pillow. He landed on the floor with a grunt and stared up at the three faces. His day had just gotten worse....  
The three men laughed. "Hey there ol buddy ol pal! Long time no see! Return from the castle so soon?!" the young looking man, with brown hair, and matching eyes asked with a laugh.  
Yael gave a slight, un amused laugh, "I guess you could say that.."  
"Aw c'mon Yael!!! We're just trying to cheer ya up!!!!!!!!!" the blonde said. It was Ahanu. His blonde hair, bright, vivid blue eyes, and dark, ten skin mad him the primary target for the ladies.  
"It's not like none of us know what happened or nothin'!!!!!!!" the third stated, a bit hseepishly. He was a big man, with short, curly black hair, and grey eyes. Boaz was one of the biggest, not to mention, strongest, recruit ever recorded at the Alexandrian barracks.  
Tacit, the first man, laughed even more. "Gods Yael! Must have really hurt when the King fired you like that!!!!!!" Tacit was young, of course, he was pretty new at the Barracks...well...new about 6 years ago...he was very skilled at sneaking around...Yael wouldn't even be the least bit suprised if he was slinking around the shadows when the King had 'layed him off'. He had been a noble before he joined to become part of the Knights of Pluto.  
"Ha ha..." Yael said, unhappily as he stood up.   
"Yael, it can't be THAT bad, now could it?" Tacit asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"Let's see...I was slapped by the Princess, embarrassed in front of hundreds of people, and fired, all in a span of ten minutes. You tell me if you could be THAT bad."  
The three looked at each other before howling out in laughter. Yael just rolled his eyes as he picked up his pillow. "Hey, com'on Yael! We were just kiddn'" Boaz said, as he stopped laughing.  
"Heh....whatever.." he mumbled as he sat donw on the edge of his bed, and rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Hey, I know what'll cheer ya up!" Tacit said as he pulled out a deck of old and very well used cards. "We can drown your sorrows in a nice, fair and simple game of Cards! OF course there WILL be some Gil involved..."  
"Oh Gods..." Yael said as he let himself fall backwards so he was laying on his bed again.  
Boaz and Ahanu just gave their noble friend a look that said, 'oh please'. "What'd I do?" Tacit asked.  
  
**************^*****************  
  
"....Zidane...?" Garnet whispered to her husband, who lay beside her. "Are you awake?"  
He mumbled something and put his face into his pillow.  
Garnet made a face and poked him. "Zidane?"  
Once again, he mumbled something, but this time he pulled the covers up around his head.  
She huffed. "Zidane Tribal! Are you awake or not?"  
"......I wasn't until you started talking to me."  
She shook her head and sat up. "Zidane, I'd like to talk to you about Yael....and Nayeli."  
The King of Alexandria groaned as he rolled over. "Not now Garnet...I'm tired..."  
She frowned. "Zidane, I order you to talk to me!"  
"Haha..." he mumbled into his pillow. "very funny Dagger....you can't order around your husbaannhmh..." he trailed off.  
"Zidane!" she folded her arms across her chest, and glared at his form.  
The only reply she got...were a bunch of fake snores.  
Suddenly, her angry expression, turned into one of pure evil. Quickly, she hid her devilish grin, and leaned over her husband and whispered into his ear, "Mmmmm...you know...we haven't had any fun lately..." she said in a suductive tone.  
"Eh...?" his eyes opened and he turned his head so he could see her better. "Say that again?"  
"You heard me...." she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek and began to rub his arm.  
Zidane had a wierd look on his face, and was getting a little creeped out. "Uh..u.h.h..u.h.....D..a...d.a..da....Dagger...?" he squeaked.  
"Shh, hush Zidane, or you'll ruin everything..." she reached under the covers and gently pet his tail.  
Zidane grinned. Finally, she was coming to him, not the other way around. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his tail and pulled. "AH! Damm---"  
She quickly covered his mouth. "Zidane, NOW will you talk to me?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Good." She let his tail go, and uncovered his mouth. "Now...tell me...why'd you do that to Yael? It was Nayeli who was in the wrong...you should have scolded her..."  
He sighed as he sat up. "Garnet...I know that...it's just that....well..."  
"'Well' what?"  
He shook his head. "I'm just getting them ready...that's all."  
".......Zidane..please no.."  
"Hey, it's going to happen either way."  
"No it won't!" she snapped at him.  
"Garnet...I can already feel it. Nothing can change what's going to happen."  
She looked at him with cold, hard, eyes. "Yes! I will change it! I won't allow my daughter to--"  
Zidane silenced her lips by pressing a finger up against them, then spoke softly, "She's my daughter too..I don't like the idea any more than you do...but we can't change anything that's about to happen..."  
Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. "But...but..."  
"Shh..." He gently stroaked her hair as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "Don't worry Dagger..." he whispered. "Everything will work out..."  
Sniffling...she hugged him, and cried into his shoulder.  
  
**************v**************  
  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Yael growled a bit as he rolled over, hugging the pillow over his head. Would the dripping ever stop?!  
Drip Drip.  
"Grr..."  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.  
"ENOUGH!" he shouted, throwing the pillow at the ceiling. His room mates all woke up and looked at him. He just sighed and rolled over as his pillow came back down, landing on his head. He couldn't sleep....the dripping kept him awake. Or...was it that wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach? Either way...he couldn't sleep...and it was almost morning. What was that feeling anyway? Was something going to happen to Nayeli? Heh, if anything happened to her, he wouldn't really mind...  
  
*******************  
  
Tacit's sword flew out of his hands and landed a few yards away. He turned to make a mad dash for it, but the sharp edge of Yael's blade at his neck, stopped him in his tracks. He laughed a bit. "Whoa, you've gotten better Yael!"  
Yael said nothing, and just took his sword away from Tacit's neck.  
"Yep, definatly better!" Ahanu said. "It took him like what......two seconds to win?"  
"I guess so..." Tacit replied, as he picked up his sword.  
"Hey boys!!!!!!" a chiper voice called from across the front lawn of the barracks.  
The three turned to cafe a young girl, about as old as Nayeli, with brown hair. She ducked under and went around a few people as they trained, on her way over to them. "Sierra!" Tacit and Ahanu greeted as they both gave a broad smile.  
She laughed. "Hi guys!" She looked at Yael and eyed him as she smiled, her grey eyes dancing. "Hiya Yael! I haven't seen you for a long time!"  
"Yeah..." he replied. "It's been a while."  
She nodded then frowned. "I heard about what happened...I'm really sorry..."  
"It's not your fault....there wasn't anything anyone could do."  
Nodding again, her face lit up. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm. "Let's go into the City!!!! We'll go see a play!"  
Ahanu frowned at that. "I don't think we can..we have to ask permission first..."  
"Hey!" Tacit interrupted. "We have YAEL with us, the SON OF the GENERAL of Alexandria as our friend! We can go anywhere!"  
"Exactly!" Sierra said as she looked at Yael. "So..........let's go!!!!!!" She began dragging him by his arm towards the boat that would bring them across the moat.  
"Uh...I.......Uh...." he stuttered.  
"Oh come on! It'll be fun!!!!!!!" Tacit said, slapping his friend on the back.  
"It'll do you some good!" the peppy girl stated.  
"Yeah! We'll have a day on the town! Find you a girl Yael! It'll make you feel a LOT better!"  
"I don't think he needs a girl Tacit...." Ahanu pointed out. "Sierra probably won't let anyone near him!"  
"Good point!!!"  
*********************  
  
Nayeli Yawned. To her, there was no point in this trip. She had expected Burmecia to be a grand place, but all it really was, was a rat infested, river. It was stuffy too.... Slowly, she sat down in the chair stationed in front of one of the windows, and gently fanned herself with the elgent fan she held in her right hand. Suddenly, a hand cupped over her mouth, while an arm wrapped around her upper abdomin. She dropped her fan, letting it fall to the floor, while she reached up and frantically tried to rip the hands away from her mouth. A husky, female voice whispered in her ear, "Miss Nayeli...it seems as though I've caught you in my trap...."  
"Mph?!" was all she could force out.  
The voice chuckled. "Now now my dear.........just relax..."  
"MM!" Now...what was it that Yael did to that boy that was teasing her when she was a child? Oh Yes! Quickly, She reached around the chair's back and elbowed the person in the side. They let her go out of shock. She then jumped out of her chair, turning around and facing the woman with Black hair and eyes.  
The woman coughed and smirked. "Well.......seems as though you're going to be harder than I thought, to catch......." The woman grabbed the chair, and tossed it aside, walking towards Naylei, ever so slowly.  
Nayeli backed up into the glass window. Her mind was racing. Should she scream? No..if she did....the person might hurt her....but if she didn't....she still might get hurt...Oh! With all this water...why wasn't there anyway to some how......drown this fiend? Wait. She was a summoner.....was she not?  
Nayeli had spent several summers with Lady Eiko of Lindblum, learning about her heritage, and all sorts of Eidolins. She had learned which worked best against which elements, which to use when...and that she was born with Eidolins inside her.  
The woman was closer now.....she could just reach out and grab the poor Princess.  
Her mind still raced. What to do....what to do? WHICH eidolins did she have? How could she summon them? She had to buy herself some time to think. Quickly, she dashed to the left, and raced over to the double doors of her room and frantically tried to open them. "Locked!!" she exclaimed as she pulled and pushed on them, to no avail.  
The woman laughed as she turned around, watching the girl. "As you can see....there's no escape. Now.." she started walking towards her again. "Surrender yourself...or I may have to hurt you."  
Nayeli spun around to face her. "NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear.  
"Such a pity..." she mocked.  
Nayeli stepped back. Just great. Trapped like a rat...  
The woman chuckled, before she stopped advancing towards her. "Dear Princess..." she smirked. "I'm getting impatiant..." She raised her hand to her hair, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then, in her hands, appeared a sort of sword, made from thousands of crystal shards. Slowly, she glanced sideways at the heir to the throne of Alexandria, and suddenly, dashed towards her.  
Nayeli gasped as she jumped to the side, tripping over her skirts, and falling down onto her side. The woman smashed the weapon into the door, and pulled it out in one swift stroak. The door now had a hole through it. And to think, that could have been Nayeli!!! Quickly, Nayeli stood up, still facing the intrudor.  
Growling, the woman prepared to attack again, when a shout sounded, "Tsunami!!!!!!" A great wave of water, smashed through the doors, into the woman, who screamed as the rushing water blasted her out of the window.  
Nayeli just stood there in awe, looking at the shattered windows, and crumbling wall.  
Garnet came rushing into the room, her feet splashing through the small, cold puddles of water left from the attack. "Nayeli!" She cried, embracing her daughter.  
"Mother.." Nayeli sighed, hugging her.  
A few gaurds came rushing into the room, following a worried looking Zidane. "What happened?" he asked, seeming to be a bit out of breath. No doubt about it, he was getting a bit old.  
Garnet turned her head, giving him a look that said, 'you, me, tonight, talk.'  
Nayeli ignored her father, and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. She was scared...why did that woman want to hurt her?  
  
*************************  
  
Zidane rubbed the back of his head as he stood in front of the doors to the room he and Garnet shared. "Do I even dare to go in there?" he asked the gaurd.  
"If you don't, I think she'll get even more mad, Sir." the gaurd replied.  
"Ee...you're right..." he sighed, and slowly opened the door, and walked in. There stood Garnet, at the window, staring at the city below. He shut the door behind him, then made his way towards her.  
"Stop right where you are, Zidane Tribal." she said coldly.  
He did as told. She sounded mad......no....correction.....VERY mad....extremly mad. He was in for it...  
She turned around and faced him. "Zidane. You know what happend today?! our daughter was attacked by some........idiot, and no one was there to save her!!!"  
He just nodded.  
"The woman could have killed our only child! And you know who's fault it is?"  
"The gaurds?"  
She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "No. Yours."  
"What?! Why is it my fault? The gaurds should have been there to protect her!"  
"No, Zidane. Yael should have been there, but you told him off, and banned him from protecting her! We're lucky I heard all the racket and got there in time!"  
He looked at the ground. She was right, it was all his fault...He should have never lost his temper towards Yael.  
"Zidane.......please.................allow Yael to protect Nayeli again...." he eyes brimmed with tears, pleading for him to change his mind and let the General's son protect her daughter.  
Zidane sighed, tiredly. "Garnet..."  
Her heart nearly stopped. He had only called her that, in that tone.......when he was upset at her, or when he was serious. He looked at her, his face covered with the mask of a serious King. The childish, happy Zidane was hidden, from his wife's saddened eyes.  
"Garnet, listen, I can't. No matter how much you beg me to...it's already started. You know it too........"  
She looked at him angrilly, and started to shake her head, backing away.  
"Garnet, if we allow Yael to protect her, she'll never learn in time..."  
"No. Zidane no! You can't do this to her! She's our daughter! She'll be killed! She knows nothing of how to protect herself!!!"  
"Only because you didn't teach her how to summon!"  
"Don't blame things on me, Zidane Tribal!"  
"I'm not blamming you Garnet!"  
She slowly sat down on the soft, velvet sheets of the bed, looking down, at her feet. The tears that lined her eyes threatend to spill at any moment.  
Zidane sighed as he walked over to her, and gently sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Dagger..." he whispered. "don't be like this..." he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "I hate to see you upset...."  
Garnet sniffled, and blinked back the tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of her voice, seemed to be killed by the one that spoke the words that she wished to say. "Zidane...I..I just...I just don't want to lose her like we did Tana...."  
He sighed deeply at that name. The name of their first daughter, who had died at such a young age...only 3.... "Dagger...I promise that she won't leave us like that..."  
She looked up at him, her water-filled brown eyes pierced the depths of his mind. And to him, she spoke almost coldly, in a voice that still, was not her own. The voice was lined with fear and anger. It's venom corrupted her, and made her shiver inside. "Zidane, how can you promise something that is beyond your control?"  
"He shook his head, his mouth hanging open. All he was able to get out, wasn't even close to enough to calm his troubled wife. "I...I....."  
"Exactly..." she stated in a near whisper. She whiped his hand away, and stood, walking to the window, looking down into the city.  
"Dagger..."  
"No more, Zidane. I have heard enough for one night."  
He stood, and sighed. Knowing that it was best to leave things the way they were. And, he knew, it wouldn't be a very good idea to sleep in the same room with her tonight....  
  
*************************  
  
Yeal yawned, as he leand back onto the cot, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. It was a pretty long day. He actually had some fun. Though Tacit got them kicked out of a bar. It wasn't all that bad. Sierra was being pretty nice. She even glomped the guys when they began to talk about 'the incident'. She was a pretty nice girl. Cute too. She had a nice sweet smile....dancing grey eyes...soft, flowing, silk-like brown hair. She wasn't too tall, though she wasn't too short. Perfect hieght. Even her weight was right on the gil. Her fighting skills were great too. She could give him quite the work out. He wouldn't be suprised if she became his mother's personal student, and the future general.  
He gave a yawn, and stretched out on the small fixture he was to sleep on. He didn't know Sierra too well, but he knew her enough to tell that she liked him. Maybe he should get to know her better? Yeah..he'd do that.  
There were so many thing, now that he thought of it, that he had missed out on because of his duties. He never even got to enjoy a real life.... Well, he'd have one now. Who knew that being kicked out of his position could be so....great? 


	4. Run Away Nayeli

Sweet Visions of Dreams By: Sweet Ruby  
  
Nayeli bit her lower lip, as she listened into her parent's conversation. What were they talking about?! Was something going to happen to HER. Her teeth gritted in anger, and she slapped her closed fan into her palm, and walked away, brooding. She had heard her parents speak of this stuff before. Though over time, she failed to catch what it exactly was. All she knew, was that, it must have been important, and it dealt with her. She reached the room in which she was givin, and closed the door angrilly behind her. She huffed and folded her arms, looking about her room. She was starting to get fed up with the secrecy. "well," she sneered. "I guess I'll have to find out mySELF." She rushed over to the closet, and tossed the fan aside, and searched for proper clothing. She'd need something comfortable, and easy to move around in. Making her selection, she quickly threw off her dress, and hurridly changed. She stepped up in front of her mirror, and studied herself. There she stood. The 16 year old heir to the throne of Alexandria. Dressed in silken breeches and one of her father's old shirts. "this...will have to do.. Until I get to Alexandria anyway..." she sighed, striding over to her bed, and quickly putting on her riding boots.  
  
She stood and snatched her cloak from it's hook, as she opened her door slowly, and snuck out of her room. Softly, her feet padded down the halls, around corners, and through archways. 'Soon..' she told herself in her head. 'Soon I'll be out of here, and on my way to Alexandria...okay...just a little further...careful of footwork!' She stooped low as a guard walked past. Peeking around the corner, to make sure he wouldn't see her, she made a run for the large wooden doors of the palace. She grasped one of the huge handles and begain to pull on it. 'no!' She though in sudden realization. The doors were locked. 'How am I to get out?!' Her heart began to race, as her mind followed suit, and panic began to over take her. Her hands, shakily began searching for the locks in the dark. Footsteps began sounding down the hall, and she began to panic more. Finally, her fingers fell upon the great brass lock. Fumbling fingers, she hastilly opened the lock, and pushed with all her might upon the solid doors.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Come........on! Open!" she whispered to the giants, who didn't seem to listen. The footsteps were closer. She'd be caught! Quickly, she shoved all her weight upon the door, feet sliding on the hard, slippery floor. "Come on......come on...." she hissed. Finally, the door creaked open slightly, and she began pushing harder. "A little more......."  
  
"Hey!" the voice of the gaurd sounded behind her. "Who goes there?!"  
  
"Shoot!" She cursed her bad luck as she pushed harder and harder yet, the gaurd began racing towards her.  
  
"Answer me!" he cried, nearing her.  
  
The door finally gave way, and flung open, the wind of the night blew the rain inside like a curtain being swept aside. Nayeli nearly feel forward, but caught herself, and began to run. The gaurd, began hollering, drawing the attention of several others. 'Faster Nayeli!!!!' Her legs began speeding towards the market place, where she quickly dodged behind a small shack near the inn. She pressed herself up against the wall, rain pouring down her soft features, panting from her recent break-out. She closed her eyes and waited for the gaurds to pass.  
  
The sound of pattering feet was heard as the 10 palace gaurds raced passed. Nayeli sighed in releif, and turned on her side, finding a door into the shack. She quickly opened it, hoping for it to be a storage hut. It was...for chocobos. "Great.....a stall...." she muttered. Oh well, she needed a horse anyway. She tip-toed over to the closest. A tall, sturdy male. It seemed entirly black to her. What was the difference anyway? She snatched the bridal and opened the stall. The startled chocobo backed away and snorted at her. "Shhhh.....you stupid beast! Help me out, and I'll give you all the greens you could want..." she cooed. The bird would have none of it, and reared back, pawing at her head. Nayeli let out a screech, and stumbled back, away from the bird. She had accedently made her way over to the corner of the shed, and tripped over a badly placed shovel. She toppled over backwards, and landed in a large pile of manure. "OH! YUCK!" she sneered, and wrinkled her nose, as she lifted her hands close to her eyes so she could see them a bit in the dark. Covered in black, gooey, stinking, stuff. "Gross!" She stumbled up and out of the pile, wiping the goop off her hands, and onto a nearby blanket. "You stupid Bird!" she cursed at it. "You're lucky it's raining!!" She grabbed the bridal again and quickly threw it onto the chocobo's face, startling it once again. But this time, she had a good hold of the reins. "Try anything THIS TIME I'll shove YOU into that pile!"  
  
The chocobo snorted as she let go, and finished tacking the beast. "Alright you..." She grasped the reins again, and led him out of the stalls, and out into the icey cold rain. Huffing, she quickly hopped up, and soon mounted the thing. She quickly threw up her hood, and clucked to the large bird, causing it to give a jerk before it began trotting towards the exit of the city. She then kicked it, leading it into a full-out gallop. They zipped out of the city, and straight towards Gizamaluke's Grotto.  
  
Looking back, over her shoulder at the disapearing city, Nayeli couldn't help but feel awful for what she had just done. "Mother........father.......I love you.....I'm sorry....but I can't stand the way you speak of my furture!" She faced forward once again, and whispered to the chocobo, "It's just you and me now....and there's no stopping us, right?" The only reply was the pattering of rain, and the soft thudding of the chocobo's feet against the moist ground.  
  
***********************^****************************  
  
Yeal frowned at his plate of the mush tranee's were ment to eat. He wasn't hungry. In fact, he felt just plain sick. And, it wasn't the food that was causing it.  
  
"Hey, Yeal!" Tacit interupted his brooding. "What's eatin you?" He asked, stuffing his mouth full of the green-orange goop. "Don't like the food?"  
  
Seirra rolled her eyes at Tacit. "Maybe he's not eating because you made him lose his appitite with all that nasty stuff going in your mouth!"  
  
"Hey, it's good stuff!"  
  
The table groaned for a moment. "Come on Guys....." Ahanu said, frowning. "What's wrong Yeal?"  
  
Yeal just sighed, and put his fork down. "Nothing."  
  
"If it's nothing, then you wouldn't be in a bad mood." Sierra stated, her eyes glittered.  
  
Yeal rested his arms on the table. "The Princess is missing."  
  
"Is that all!?" Tacit exclaimed. "Why should you care? You're not her protector anymore."  
  
".....Tacit. She's our Princess!" The brown haired girl replied harshly. "Though she's a stuck up, snot nosed, brat....we still need to care."  
  
Their conversation was interupted by the loud, booming voice of Herm, the head trainer of the barracks. "ATTENTION!" Everyone quickly quieted down, and faced the man, who was standing at the front of the mess hall. "As you all have heard, our princess, heir to Alexandria, Princess Nayeli- Miyoko, has turned up missing. After an attack was placed upon her a day ago, we have reason to believe that this act was done by an assassin." Murmers began to sweep through-out the room, and soon hushed as the man raised his hand. "Yes, I know. However. The King and Queen have ordered all troops here to be sent out to search the Mist Contident. After you eat, you will report immediatly to the front of the barracks."  
  
Yeal frowned at his plate, and stood up.  
  
"Where're you goin?" Tacit asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Just for a walk, I'll see you guys in a bit." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving the trainees to stare.  
  
****************************^**************************  
  
A/N: Oh my gods! Sorry i haven't updated in SOOOOOO LONG! And I'm REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER'S SOOOOO SHORT! GAH! I feel so horrid! I'd like to thank my reveiwers, however late this thanks might be, for keeping hooked! This story will be updated more often from now on. Perhaps a new chapter each week? Who knows, we'll just have to see how my life holds up!! 


	5. Stressful Thoughts

Chapter ?  
  
------------------------  
  
Bermecia was in a panic.  
  
Zidane paced the room, booted feet scuffing the hard stone with each step. "Are you sure that no one entered the palace last night? No one?"  
  
The rat-faced guard nodded intently. "Yes, Sir. No one entered, but that person that left was sure in a hurry..."  
  
He let out a frustraited sigh, running his calloused hands through his shortened hair. "This is not happening. This is NOT happening..." his feet stopped their movements as her whiped his face with both hands. "Alexander! Steiner, tell me this isn't happening!"  
  
"Highness, I'm sorry, but it is..." Steiner fidgited. He had never seen the king so upset since the first heir, Tana had been--  
  
"Alright..Once again, let me get things straight." Azure eyes looked intently upon the Bermecian Captain. "Was there anyone guarding my daughter's door?"  
  
"No, Sir." the bermecian said. Fear was slowly creeping into his voice.  
  
"Was there anyone guarding her windows? Balcony?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"The halls?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"The front doors?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I didn't think they were neccissary."  
  
"Then, WHY may I ask, are you the Captain of the Guard?!?" his voice boomed, echoing off the shimmering walls. "It is YOUR ignorence that has caused all this!" His hands flew forward, grabbing the front of the rat's tunic, lifting him roughly off the ground. The captain shreiked, and struggled, kicking his feet, and flailing his arms.  
  
"Zidane! Please, calm yourself, or I shall have you removed from this room and confined in the dungeon if I must! Now let the man be!" the Bermecian King had had enough.  
  
Zidane growled, his tail's tip twitching angrily. Letting the man go, he turned on his heel and walked to the far wall, resting his head against it.  
  
"Zidane, I know it's hard.." Beatrix's soft-voice reached his ears from the doorway. "But you need to keep your temper in check. The Queen can not coupe with this situation, so it's up to you. Her highness is all right. Nayeli is strong, if anything, she's probably giving the kid-knapper a run for his gil."  
  
His honey hair shifted as he turned around, leaning his back where his head had been. His eyes were glued to the floor, ears soaking up everything the General was saying.  
  
"Majesty, your daughter may be the furthest thing from a warrior, but I'm sure that in a bind, she will come through to protect herself. She is very strong willed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The shrill scream bounced off the cavern walls.  
  
"Child, do hear me! Please calm yourself..."  
  
"No no! You.....You nasty looking thing! You stay...right where you are!"  
  
"Dear me! Child, if you would calm yourself I could explain----"  
  
"No! Do not even talk to me! Ew, keep your nasty, icky mouth shut you foul beast! Come any closer and I'll...I'll summon something!"  
  
Gizamaluke gave a mental sigh and sank down into the water, leaving only his head visable. This strange girl had wandered into his Grotto, and when he had risin to see whom had called, he was rewarded with nothing but an ending tirade of shrill screams. He was getting nowhere with her, and even his patience was wearing thin. "Look, little one-----"  
  
"I said don't talk to me!!!" she shreiked, standing close to the edge of the rock-made platform.  
  
Gizamaluke let out a growl as he raised out of the water, and speared his head down to tower before the girl, wgho's eyes opened wide. "Look, little monkey-tail, this is MY home. MY sanctuary. Who even gave you permission to enter here? I could squish you like a little bug, if I so wished! Now if you don't stop your yelling, whining, and screaming, then perhaps I'll do just that!" He slowly backed off, his lower half sinking back into the water.  
  
The girl fell to her knee, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth agape.  
  
"Child, I didn't mean to frieghten you, but I had no choice. You were giving this old serpant a headache. Pull yourself together and tell me who you are."  
  
Nayeli gilped, and linked a few times. "Nay...nay...Nayeli..." her voice seemed so tiny.  
  
"Ah, Nayeli. I am Gizamaluke. Though I hope you already knew that. This IS my Grotto after all. Now tell me, why is it that you are here?"  
  
"I..I ran away..." Her fear had taken away her sharp-tongue and her ability to keep secrets.  
  
"Ah, I see. I see."  
  
A few moments passed in silence, before Nayeli had enough sense to break it. "You're not going to ask me why?"  
  
"Child, we all have our reasons. Personal ones. I have no reason to stick my snout into your business."  
  
"..."  
  
"Cheer-up. I know some fabulous jokes if you would like to hear them. Let me think..." He slithered up onto the platform, and coiled himself up, a bit away from Nayeli as to keep her from going berserk again. "Ah, I have the perfect one. What if a fish called when it's out of season?"  
  
Nayeli just glared at the snake-like thing and scooted further away, her back pressing into the door.  
  
The serpent just ignored her gesture. "Why, it's called a carp!" He laughed at his own, corny joke. Short hisses sounded merrily, as if it were the greatest thing ever told.  
  
"I thought I should be afraid of you, but now I'm just afraid FOR you."  
  
He stopped his hissing and looked down at her. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
She sighed. "Never mind..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Yael blew his hair out of his face. He hadn't been out in the rain, but he had been sitting within the airship for more than an hour.  
  
The air was hot and sticky, heat from all the soldiers, and lack of room from their own bodies and their equipment. They were in that hot- sticky ship because of him.  
  
He had opened his mouth to Nayeli, and she overracted as always. She was probably all right, after all, who could stand HER? "Annoying brat.." he hissed under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Seirra asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Huh?" His dark eyes blinked, looking over at her. He had forgotten that she was in his platoon, and sitting across from her. "Nothing."  
  
"Thinking about the brat?"  
  
He gave a small smile. "Yeah."  
  
"Come on Yael! It's not your fault! Hell, it's about time SOMEONE told her off! So, just let it go, 'kay?" She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
He nodded a bit. "You're right."  
  
"I always am! Now, when we get back to Alexandria, to get your mind off of thing, you can take me to 'Ruby's Theater'!"  
  
He blinked, cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"Yael, you've been couped up in teh Castle for too long! Learn to live again! It won't hurt, not one bit."  
  
He smiled, fully this time. "All right, Seirra. I'll take you there when we get back."  
  
Her face beamed. "Roger that!"  
  
His thoughts turned cheery from that moment on. Nayeli was missing, but it wasn't his fault. He had somehow gotten to used to taking care of her, hand and foot, that it was only second nature to him to think that everything that happened to her was his fault. He had to let such a concept go. He was just a regular soldier now, no worries or cares in the world. Not ones that were too great anyway. 'From now on, I'll just enjoy myself' his thoughts centered around that phrase for the rest of the trip...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Garnet's eyes fluttered open. "Hm? Where...? Nayeli...!" Her eyes went wide. "Where is she..?!"  
  
Beatrix laid a cool hand upon her Queen's forehead, mumbling incoharent words. Soon, the dark-haired woman fell back upon her pillow, sound asleep.  
  
The healer's magic power had long ago depleated, leaving Beatrix in charge of keeping Garnet asleep until her power recharged. Garnet had been so torn-up by Nayeli's dissapearence, that she had immediatly begun to have nervous fits. The only way to calm her, was to keep her asleep, until they found Nayeli, as cruel as it was.  
  
"Find her soon, Zidane, Steiner.." she muttered, looking out the window as the large bermecian gates opened wide, allowing two speeding chocobos to race out into the rain.  
  
--------------------------------------VVV------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, it's been over a year, and I haven't touched this fan fiction. I am updating it once again, thanks to a very nice, and dedicated (I hope!) Eika! Thanks a bunch Eika, and to those who read this, thank you as well. Thank her too :P If it weren't for ehr, this fic would still be rotting!  
  
Ah, yes yes...I will try my hardest to update this story at least once every other week. Just rememebr, I have school and clubs and the like going on, just like most of the other writters on this site and fictionpress.com. If this this isn't updated for a month, feel free to e-mail me, and nag me to pieces. Thank you!  
  
~Azusa (Sorri) 


End file.
